To Love or To Run?
by frequentscribbler
Summary: I know I said I had other projects on the go that were more important, but here I am writing another FF, this time one about 'Miranda' I need a break from all the seriousness that is my novel, what a better way than with a bit of 'Such FUNs and Bare withs! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**To Love or To Run?**

_'I stand here, train ticket in hand. Gary to my right, Mike to my left. Both on one knee! Mum, hyperventilating behind me. What's going on? Is this really happening to me? Things like this never happen to me! Maybe I'm dreaming? Of course its a dream! I'm not in the restaurant, I'm tucked up in bed, having an awful dream! I must have had a cheese sandwich before going to bed, and what I am experiencing now its the result of said cheese sandwich screw... Sorry! Stop it! Screwing with my mind!' _

**Everyone is still holding their positions, Miranda breaks character. **

_'Let's see how long they can hold still before someone falls?'_

**Miranda shuffles over to the nearest table and takes a seat, the rest of the gang stay in their positions until Stevie breaks character. She bursts out laughing. The rest follow.**

**Miranda looks to the audience,** '_And they're meant to be professionals! Didn't even last 30 seconds!'_

**She resumes her position and everyone returns to character. '**_Where was I? ... Oh yes! I am in bed, this is just one horrible dream! When I click my fingers, I will wake!' _**She clicks her fingers. Nothing happens. Everyone is still stood in their positions!**

_'Quirky?'_

_'Miranda?'_

_'Ouch!'_ **Miranda squeals as Gary pinches her.** '_What was that for!?'_ **Miranda had been daydreaming. She was sat in the restaurant, everyone, except Gary and Mike had left.**

'_You've been sat there for a very long time! Just staring into space! Are you okay?'_ **Asked Mike, waving his hand in front of her face. Gary sits in front of her, gently pushing Mike out of the way. He grabs her hands.**

_'Miranda, I know you probably think I only asked you because Mike did, but I honestly didn't. I asked you because its what I want, and because I hope its what you want too!'_

**Miranda rose and started to pace the room, Mike and Gary looked to each other, scowl and sit at different tables. Miranda looks down the camera.**_ 'What would you do? Yes you! The one looking around the room, thinking, she cant possibly be talking to me, you, what would you do?'_** She mouths the word**_ 'HELP'. _

_'Quirky? I'm so sorry to have put you in this situation! Just say the word and I'll go, you'll never have to see me again!'_ **Said Mike as he gathered his things.**

**Miranda again looks down the camera, she is now stood, leaning on the fireplace.**_'He's playing the sweet and innocent card, trying to make me feel guilty!'_** She took a deep breath and softly asked Mike a question.** '_Mike? Why did you come back? Africa was a wonderful opportunity, why give that up for a woman you've only known a few weeks?'_** Mike went to answer but she interrupts him.** '_Gary! Why now? You've had fourteen years to ask me to marry you? Is it really what you want?'_ **Gary goes to answer, Miranda carries on talking.** _'Now I know that my allure has become unbearable, but seriously? Guys? This is just silly!' _

**Gary stops her.**_ 'I said why I asked you! This is all I want, you and me, no more just friends, I want us to be together, and if marriage is what I have to do...'_

**Miranda breaks her hands from his.**_ 'There it is, see, what you have to do! You don't want to do it, you feel you have to!'_

**She walks over to the bar, Mike follows.**_ 'I came back from Africa because I couldn't cope!' _

_'The heat?'_ **Laughed Miranda**.

_'No Quirky, because I didn't have you!'_ **Mike kissed her.**

_'Hey! No fair! Kissing is against the rules!'_ **Shouted Gary, as he ran to them.**

_'Rules? There are no rules Gary, I'm not a board game!'_** She looks to the camera.** '_That was quite clever!' _

**Gary again pushes Mike out of the way.** '_Miranda please, I know its taken me a while to realise it but better late than never right?'_

**Mike helps himself to a whiskey.** _'Grovelling suits you!'_

**Miranda becomes flustered.** '_You too are as bad as each other! I think I'm better off on my own, maybe Wick is still the best option. Get away from you both. Allow us to get on with our lives.'_

_'You can't go to Wick, it will bore you to tears, who will you have catapillar duck races with?'_** Said Gary with puppy dog eyes.**

_'How do you know she will be bored?'_ **Defended Mike.**_ 'It might be the best thing for her to do!' _

**Miranda looks to the camera.**_ 'Am I here? I think I'm here?!'_

_'I have known her for over 14 years, I think I might know what she likes by now!'_

_'You couldn't even tell she was in love with you!'_ **Mike slumps down onto the sofa. Miranda and Gary's faces turn to shock.** '_Are you that stupid? She's in love with you! I was just a stop gap, its always been you!'_

_'Marple!'_ **Miranda tries to comfort Mike but he moves away, she sits next to him.** '_I'm afraid I have no fight left in me, I know that speech the other day wasn't meant for me, you thought it was Gary, didn't you?'_ **Miranda nodded.** **Mike kissed her and leaves. Quickly looking back in.**_ 'Goodbye Quirky!'_

**Gary is doing a small dance. Miranda puts her head in her hands.** '_Does that mean I've won?'_

**Miranda looks at Gary with a puzzled look.** '_Gary, I'm not a game. You do not win or lose! You do not pass Go and you do not collect £200! I'm not a prize to be won Gary!'_

**He walks over to her and takes her hands once again.** '_I'm sorry. I'm nervous. All I want is for you to be happy, if that's with or without me! You are all that matters!'_

**Miranda is hesitant.**_ 'I can't Gary!'_ **She breaks away from his grasp and runs out of the restaurant.**

**We follow her as she runs into the shop, Stevie is in the back making a cup of tea.**_ 'I will be with you now!_'

**Miranda locks the door just in case Gary followed her, then sulks into the bean bag.** '_Stevie! Stevie! STEVIE!' _

**Stevie runs out of the back and tries to lift Miranda up.** '_Big one! Come on, up you get! What's happened?'_

'_Mike's gone!'_ **She sobbed as she picked a novelty lolly from the shelf behind her.**

_'Have you've made a decision?'_** Stevie pushed.** '_When are you and Gary getting married?'_

**Miranda looked up from her lolly.** _ 'Gary wasn't serious about getting married, he just did it, on a whim.'_

_'Is that what he said!?' _

'_No, not I'm so many words. He said that he wants to be with me, and if that means ...'_ **Miranda is interrupted by Gary banging on the door. **

_'Miranda! Please! I really am sorry! Let me in!'_

**Stevie walks towards the door, Miranda rugby tackles her.** _'No, don't let him in!'_

**Gary continues to bang on the door.**_ 'Miranda I want to be with you, I want you to be my girlfriend, my wife! Miranda please!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Miranda** **buries** **her** **head** **in** **the** **bean** **bag.** **Stevie** **sulks** **over** **to** **the** **door** **and** **lets** **Gary** **in,** **she** **signals** **for** **him** **to** **keep** **as** **quiet** **as** **possible.** **He** **takes** **a** **caterpillar** **and** **duck** **off** **the** **side** **and** **sits** **on** **the** **counter** **in** **anticipation** **of** **Miranda's** **realisation.**

_'Stevie?'_

**Says Miranda,although** **it's** **hard** **to** **tell** **exactly** **what** **she** **said** **being** **that** **her** **head is** **still** **buried** **in** **the** **bean** **bag,** **muffling** **her** **voice.**

**Gary** **starts** **to** **play** **with** **the** **toys** **as** **a** **customer** **walks** **into** **the** **shop.** **Miranda** **jumps** **up,** **turning** **to** **the** **customer.** _'Gary?'_ **The** **customer** **turns** **rapidly** **and** **walks** **straight** **back** **out!** _'Rude!'_ **Signals** **Miranda** **as** **she** **brushes** **her** **self** **off,** **immediately** **jumping** **when** **a** **voice** **echoes** **from** **behind** **her.**

_'Over_ _here!'_ **Miranda** **turns** **slowly** **to** **find** **Gary** **still** **sat** **on** **the** **counter** **holding** **up** **the** **two** **toys.** _'Fancy_ _a_ _race?'_

**Miranda** **tries to** **stifle** **a** **smile.** '_You_ _can_ _be_ _the_ _duck!'_ **He** **added.** **Her** **smile** **grew, gently forming into the smile Gary adored.** _'Friends?'_ **He** **smiled.**

**Miranda** **sighs and takes** **a** **deep** **breath.** _'That's_ _all_ _we're_ _ever_ _going_ _to_ _be,_ _isn't_ _it!_ _Just_ _friends.'_

**Gary** **and** **Miranda** **line** **up** **on** **an** **imaginary** **start** **line.** _'How_ _about_ _this,_ _if_ _I_ _win_ _we_ _stay_ _as_ _friends,_ _if_ _you_ _win_ _we_ _give_ _it_ _another_ _go!?'_ **Proposed** **Gary.** **Hoping** **her** **answer** **would** **be** **yes.** **Miranda** **smiles and nods.** _'Ready,_ _steady..._ _Go!'_ **Shouts** **Gary,** **Miranda** **sets off,** **Gary** **stands still.** **Rooted** **to** **the** **spot.**

**Miranda** **had** **finished** **the** **circuit** **before** **realising** **Gary** **hadn't** **budged. '**_What_ _are_ _you_ _doing?'_

_**'**__My caterpillar has a puncture, which means I have to forfeit the race!_ _You_ _win!'_ **Gary** **drops** **the** **caterpillar** **and** **walks** **towards** **Miranda.**

_'Gary, you have that look in your eye.'_ **Gary** **just** **winks. Miranda** **seems** **in** **total** **shock.** **She** **just** **stands** **there,** **taking** **a** **moment** **to** **get** **her** **head** **around** **the situation she finds herself in. Gary edges closer.**

**Stevie sneaks up behind them.** _'On the brink!'_

**Together they push Stevie over. **_**'**__Miranda, please tell me what you're thinking?'_ **Stevie gets back up and stands very close, obviously waiting for Miranda's answer. Miranda pushes her to the floor again.**

**Stevie gets the hint and storms off into the back. **_'Storming off like a...' _**Miranda hesitates, she can't think of anything to say. she's too wrapped up in the situation. She hits Gary, hinting that she needs help in coming up with a line. He mutters then blurts out.**_ 'Storming of like a storm trooper are we?'_

**Miranda looks down the camera, then back to Gary.**_ 'A storm trooper? Seriously? Is that the best you could come up with?' _**She playfully hits him with a toy sword. **_'If anything she'd be an ewok!' _**Stevie pops her head back out of. Miranda points to her. **_'Tiny!'_

**Stevie storms over to them. She stutters, trying to think of a comeback. She can't, so just shouts; **_ 'Rude!' _**in Miranda's face and storms out of the shop.**

_'Now, where were we?' _**Joked Gary as he leant in to kiss Miranda. Just as their lips are about to touch, Penny storms in.**

_'Miranda? There you are darling!' _**Miranda turns around, Gary looks around Miranda at Penny.**_ 'Sorry, was I interrupting something?' _**Penny pulls her away from Gary. **_'I just wanted to say, whoever you choose, you have my full support.' _**Miranda looks puzzled at her mother's unusual show of support. She puts her hand on her mother's forehead, pretending to check for a temperature. **_'Are you feeling okay mum? Do you need to sit down? I think you may be ill, sit down.' _**Miranda pulls a chair out from the table and whips it under Penny, pushing her down onto the chair. **_'Better?' _**Penny goes to talk, Miranda talks over her.**_ 'Great. Now you have fun there, I'm currently in the middle of something.'_** She grabs Gary and pulls him upstairs. **_'Where were we?' _**She says before kissing him. **

_'Does that mean what I hope it means?' _**Says Gary as he claps excitedly. **_'Camp Gary, you've gone all camp!' _**Miranda laughs as she pulls his arms down. He puts them around her hips and pulls her in for a hug. He whispers in her ear. **_'I thought I'd lost you.' _**He looks at her. **_'I love you Miranda!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Gary pulls Miranda onto the sofa, but stands straight back up. 'Put your feet up and meet me back at the restaurant in an hour!' He leans over the sofa and kisses her before running out of the flat. Miranda checks her pulse and starts to address the audience. 'Bare with! I'm just checking if I'm alive.' She starts to giggle. 'Sorry, I don't know what's come over me!' She jumps up, and starts to look over what she's wearing. 'I can't wear this! I need to freshen up, and change.' She walks into the bedroom, shortly coming back out with a towel draped over her shoulder. 'Right, an hour, let's get all glammed up! I wonder what he's got planned! Ooo! Exciting!'

Everything goes black. Tiny pockets of light begin to appear, the light grows revealing Gary in the restaurant. He is wearing a rather spiffing outfit, smart jeans, a shirt, tie and blazer. He starts to pace the room looking at his watch and checking his inside pocket. Camera zooms in on his face as he wipes away beads of sweat. Suddenly he jumps, Miranda is stood behind him, he turns allowing the audience to see her. She stands there, smile beaming, wearing a little black dress.

'Wow look at you!' Smiles Gary as he escorts her to the table. 'You're looking pretty dapper yourself Mr. Preston.'

Gary pulls out a chair for her, she sits down but totally misses it, landing on the floor. She jumps up nearly hitting Gary in the face. 'Its all about the recovery!'

This time Gary helps her onto the chair trying not to laugh. Miranda knows he wants to laugh. 'Let it out!'

Gary bursts out laughing, but quickly stops as Miranda's face turns into that of disapproval, he takes her hand. 'Sorry! Can I just say, you look amazing! I must be the luckiest man alive!' Miranda looks down the camera. 'Yes, yes he is! I Found this little number in the back of my wardrobe, seems I had a little black dress all along!' She looks back towards Gary who is still staring at her, in a daydream. She pokes him. 'Sorry! Well, I hope you're hungry' Miranda gives him a sort of, 'come on' look. He continues to talk. 'Sorry, silly question!' He rings a bell and Stevie comes out wearing a waitress uniform. She places two bowls down on the table. Miranda laughs uncontrollably. Stevie runs back into the kitchen.

'Bit much?' Laughs Gary.

Miranda nods as Gary rings the bell. 'We've got it from here!' Stevie pulls off her apron and walks out of the restaurant. They couple tuck into their meal. Time passes, all courses have been eaten.

Gary looks into her eyes. 'When I say I love you, I hope you know that I truly mean it! I've always loved you. The first moment I saw you, can you remember, when you tripped up the step in our lecture room.'

Miranda hides her eyes in embarrassment. 'Don't remind me!'

Gary continues to reminisce in their memories. 'You headbutted my knee, and spilled your coffee all over me. I think that was the moment when I first fell for you!'

Miranda takes his hands. 'Why has it taken us so long?'

'Life kept getting in the way, but we're here now, let's not waste anymore time!' He fishes in his pocket and pulls out a box. 'Miranda, will you marry me?'

Miranda almost faints, she looks to the audience. 'What shall I say?' They of course start to shout YES!

'Miranda?'

'Is this really what you want?' She asks, standing up.

'I want to marry you Miranda!' Gary said as he bends on to one knee. 'Will you do me the honour in becoming my wife?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Miranda hesitates, the audience become restless. Gary twitches as his knees start to give out. Miranda kneels down and helps him up.**

___'So? What____do you____say?' _**He asks, still waiting for an answer. Miranda hasn't even looked at the ring yet. She looks over at the box. Gary takes it out and holds it up to her.**

**It is a simple white gold band with a small but gorgeous diamond on top. **___'I bought____this____ring____today, before____I____came____to____find____you____at____the____station, I____was____planning____on____asking____you____to____marry____me____there but forgot____on____the____counter____that____we____were____being____chased____by____youths. Then____when____Mile____asked____you, I____knew____I____couldn't____lose____you. I____had____to____ask____you____there____and____then, even____though____it____wasn't____as____romantic____as____I____would____have____liked____it!' _**Gary takes Miranda's hand and hovers the ring over the correct finger. **___'So? What____do____you____say?' _**Miranda nods, Gary places the ring on her finger and they kiss.**

**Gary collects a bottle of champagne and starts to pour two glasses full. Miranda stands admiring the ring. **___'Gary? Are____we____really____doing____this?_**_'_**

**He hands her a glass, they raise a toast. **_'To us, and to our future!' _**Gary leans over and kisses Miranda. **_'Shall we start telling people?' _**He asks, returning to his chair. **_'I don't think I could keep this a secret! Oh mum will be thrilled!' _**Miranda downs her champagne. **_'Oh no, mum, things are only going to get worse. Now she will have a wedding to bug me about!' _

**Gary stands up and walks around the table, he takes her hand as she stands too. **_'Why don't we elope? Go somewhere far away and tell no-one! You still have the ticket to Wick right?' _

**Miranda hesitates. **_'But mum will never forgive me. She's been looking forward to this for my whole life. I couldn't take that away from her.'_

_'We can still have a party when we get back, where she can do whatever she wants.' _**Gary says as he strokes her face. **

**She kisses his hand and starts to gather all of the plates. They walk into the kitchen and start to load everything into the dishwasher, Miranda looks to Gary. **_'Lets stay, we are happy here. It's where our friends and family are. After all this time, it wouldn't be right if we just shut them out, I will just have to stand up for myself when it comes to Mum!' _**Gary sniggers. Miranda throws a tea towel at him, Gary who has started washing the glasses in the sink, retaliates by throwing foam at her. In true Miranda fashion, a foam fight starts. Gary wins when he drenches Miranda head to toe in the watery foam. **_'I'm so sorry!' _**He apologizes continuously. Miranda starts flicking the dish water at him, soon he is also drenched. He takes off his blazer, rings all the water from it, then puts it back on. **_'Shall we go?' _**He winks.**

_'My place or yours?' _**Chuckles Miranda as they run out of the kitchen hand in hand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The scene starts in a flat, there is a door leading into another room, the door is half open. Out sneaks Miranda who is in her clothes from the night before. She looks as though she has got dressed in a hurry. **

**She starts to whisper;** 'Hello! I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger didn't I! I'm sorry, but you've probably put two and two together by now, for those of you who haven't, do keep up! After our little romantic meal last night, Gary brought me back to his flat, one thing led to another and ...' **She pauses.** 'I'm sure you can guess what happened next!'

**She walks up to the camera, giggles and mouths;** 'We did a bit of the sex!'

**She moves back away from the camera and starts to do a funny dance, but cuts it off quite abruptly when she realises Gary is still asleep.** 'Now I have a dilemma, I was meant to be at the shop twenty minutes ago to help Stevie with the stock take but Gary's still fast asleep. I don't want to wake him but I can't just leave, he'll think I've turned chicken. Not that sort of chicken! What do I do?'

**Miranda walks over to the cupboards and starts searching for food.** 'Maybe I can make him a nice breakfast, leave it on the side with a little note explaining where I've gone?' **Her search continues.** 'Considering he's a chef, there aren't many ingredients in these cupboards!'

**Gary sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her making her jump.** 'What are you doing? I was going to make you breakfast in bed!'** Miranda turns, Gary walks over to the only cupboard she hasn't checked and pulls out croissants, cereals and bread.** 'What do you fancy?'

**Miranda looks at the camera;** 'Well!?' **She winks then moves over towards Gary.** 'I would love to stay but I'm late, I was supposed to help Stevie with the stock take!' **Gary looks disappointed;** 'Well make sure you're free at 2 o'clock, we have a reservation!' **Miranda looks intreged as she cuddles up to Gary;** 'Why? Where are we going?'** Gary touches her nose.** 'Now that would be telling! Off you go then, Stevie will be worrying.'

**Gary walks back into the bedroom, Miranda walks towards the front door she pauses and shouts;** 'Love you' **She hovers for a few seconds and Gary shouts back;** 'Love you too!' **Her smile is beaming as she exits the flat. The camera follows her as she walks back to the shop, she unlocks the shop. **_'That's strange, where's Stevie? The shop should be open already!'_** She checks her phone and has 7 missed calls from Stevie. **_'Seven missed calls, and five messages.'_** She starts to play them. **_'First message: Miranda it's Stevie, I know you're upstairs, most likely hiding, but please come down! this stock won't sort itself. Second Message: Miranda, I've been upstairs and your flat is empty, it doesn't even look like you've slept here, please give me a call when you get this message! Third Message: Come on now Miranda, this is getting silly, answer my calls. Four Message: Miranda, I'm really starting to worry now, I've rung your mother and she hasn't heard from you either. Please just pick up the phone. Last Message: I've been trying to ring Gary, but he's not answering either. Maybe you're together, maybe i'm interrupting something! Maybe I should put the phone down and leave you too it!' _**The message pauses, Miranda thinks the message has finished when;**_ 'Have fun!'_

**Miranda dials a number, she stands tapping her foot whilst she tries to get hold of Stevie. **_'Why is it when someone tells you to ring them straight back, they never answer?' _

**She puts her phone back into her pocket, and runs upstairs. She has a shock when she walks in and finds Stevie asleep on the sofa. She reaches for a glass of water from the side...**


End file.
